Shinigami
Introduction For untold ages the proud race known as the Shinigami have inhabited the Seierietei. Through wars and life, through demons and monsters, this proud warrior race has never faltered. They are the best, the elite. They possess powers far beyond the scope of human imagination. They do battle with the foulest creatures of the Earth to keep our souls pure. Even now, in the aftermath of the devastation know as the Monochrome War, they remain a solid group, bound by loyalty and duty. Even as the other great races of the world, such as the proud Quincy and the evil Espada, are torn asunder, these noble warriors of Seireitei stand strong and united. Overview They Shinigami are the badasses of the Soul Society, and possess powers beyond imagining. Their swords house powerful spirits that release their power into the blade, giving the user unbelievable powers as the fight for their cause. Although the shinigami are a militaristic people and follow the orders of their superiors, they are never without something exciting do. Whether it be fighting hollows or training with their sword releases against each other. They are best to play for players who are familiar with Bleach and who know just how truly spectacular a shinigami's powers are. Playing as them, you will eventually get to manifest your own ShiKai or even BanKai, and take your character through a myriad of challenging missions and fights. Organizations Gotei 13 :Main Article: Gotei 13 A military force of Sereitei, Gotei 13 is mandatory to join for any Shinigami that resides in Soul Society. This Organization is divided into 13 Divisions each with their specialties and bonuses. Stats Each of the three main combat stats, with the exception of Kidou, breaks down into two sub statistics that govern your characters combat prowess. The sub stats basically serve to allow you as the RPer to have greater flexibility in the development and grooming of your characters fighting style. By choosing to develop certain stats you can distinguish your character from others and power up your PC’s attack arsenal. The more advanced skills in game will have skill stat requirements. :Reiatsu :Vitality :Combat :''-Zanjutsu'' :''-Hakuda'' :Hohou :''-Agility'' :''-Footwork'' :Kidou :Power Level :Word Count Reiatsu (Rei) is a common to all PCs stat which reflects the amount of spiritual energy that character possesses. Rei may be spent on using Zanpakutou Abilities or Attacks, Item Abilities, Skills, Kidou Spells and such. :Vitality (Vit) is a stat all PCs share. Vit is used in fighting collabs to determine the state of the character. Every attack the character sustains depletes Vit. Every fight is started with Maximum Vitality, which is 90% (0.9) of the Reiatsu Stat. Once a combatant reaches 0 Vit he/she is considered to be defeated and cannot take part in fighting anymore(other non-offensive interaction is not forbidden though). Combat (Cmb) is a sum of two substats, which reflects the characters overall offensive capability. :Zanjutsu (Zan) is a stat that reflects the character's ability to deliver damage with their Zanpakutou and other mid-range weapons in melee combat. Each successful mid-range attack delivers damage that equals 50% of this stat. :Hakuda (Hak) is a stat which reflects the character's ability to deliver damage in hand-to-hand combat as well as delivering damage with gauntlet, wrist and other very-close-range weapons such as knives, sai and similar. Each successful close-range attack delivers damage that equals 50% of this stat. Hohou (Hoh) is a sum of two substats, which reflects the characters overall reaction/action speed. :Agility (Ag) is a stat which reflects the character's ability to block/dodge enemy's close- and mid-range attacks as well as counterattacking them. It also reflects character's overall flexibility and his/her capability to perform acrobatic moves. Also it reflects the speed of his/her own attacks. :Footwork (Fwrk) is a stat which reflects the character's overall movement speed as well as his/her ability to block/dodge long-range attacks. Kidou (Kid) is a stat which reflects the character's capability of using Kidou Spells. The cost of spells, however, is deducted from Rei stat. Zanpakutou Release Levels As a Shinigami grows in power, so does his Zanpakutou Spirit and upon reaching some milestones, the Shinigami can perform a so-called "Release". A Release or Kai is basically calling out the true form(or a part of it) of one's Zanpakutou into the real world. There are two Kai levels available to all Shinigami - ShiKai and Bankai. Sealed Gained at Power Level 0 :All Shinigami start with their Zanpakutous being just plain, ordinary katana. Some minor variations in length or tsuba(guard) design are possible but the fact stays as it is - it's merely a melee weapon with no abilities at all. The only thing that distinguishes a Zanpakutou from a regular blade is that the former one is able to harm spiritual beings. ShiKai Gained at Power Level 5 :ShiKai(Initial Release) is attained when a Shinigami, through the disciplines of hard work and training, learns the name of his/her Zanpakutou. When this happens, the soul cutter transforms and gains new powers, the transformation is usually not simply an exercise in aesthetics; the Zanpakutou reforms itself according to the aspects of the Shinigami’s soul in order to provide a better conduit for channeling the new abilities gained by the soul cutter. As a result, the Shinigami gains a boost in power whenever Shikai is activated. :A Character gets 14 points to distribute for the creation of a Shikai. These 14 points are used to create abilities for the three slots a PC has for their Shikai release and any extra form changes. Shikai abilities and/or attacks are broken down into four classes determined by the strength or usefulness of the ability or attack. Below is a chart that shows the number relation of the abilities to the points it costs to create them. :A = 6 Points :B = 4 Points :C = 3 Points :D = 2 Points :Form = 1 Point General Boost: *+10% bonus to all Stats while in ShiKai Mode **+20% bonus to all Stats while in ShiKai Mode if BanKai release has been attained as well Materialization Gained at Power Level 25 :Though Materialization isn't a release, At this point a Shinigami is close to reaching the level of BanKai and his/her attunement level with his Zanpakutou has reached a completely new echelon. When this level is reached, a PC can literally make his/her zanpakutou spirit visible to others by materializing into the real world. :As a result of this, the PC can perform a materialization skill that can only be used once per fight. This materialization skill can not in any way effect another PC. It can only effect or benefit your character and can not be beyond C rank in scope. Flawed BanKai Gained at Power Level 40 :This form of a Shinigami's final release is still premature, and should possess a fatal flaw that prevents him or her from using the Bankai to its full potential. The weakness will be up to the submitter, but it needs to be something realistic. Any weaknesses along the lines of "my bankai is weak against duck-billed platypuses" will be rejected. General Boost: *+40% bonus to all Stats while in Flawed BanKai Mode :See BanKai for more info BanKai Gained at Power Level 50 :BanKai is attained when a Shinigami scratches the surface of the full potential of his Zanpakutou. Over time the full power is attained by continuous training and gaining a higher degree of companionship with his Zanpakutou Spirit. When this happens the Shinigami’s Zanpakutou manifestation becomes material, exposing the Shinigami to new levels of power. :A Character gets 24 points to distribute for the creation of a Bankai. These 24 points are used to create abilities for the three slots a PC has for their BanKai release and any extra form changes. BanKai abilities and/or attacks are broken down into four classes determined by the strength and or usefulness of the ability or attack. Below is a chart that shows the number relation of the abilities to the points it costs to create them. :S = 9 Points :A = 7 Points :B = 5 Points :C = 4 Points :D = 3 Points :Form = 2 Points General Boost: *+50% bonus to all Stats while in BanKai Mode Form, Ability, Attack Explanation *'Form' – A form is the look or type of weapon that your Zanpakutou takes when released. *'Ability' – Powers that are usually a passive or automatically-activated effect that will benefit the PC for the duration of his or her release. This effect normally wouldn't require any effort on the part of the Shinigami. It just does its own thing. *'Attack' – These are powers that usually have to be consciously activated by the PC. Ability/Attack Levels :See Ability Levels for more info Other Abilities & Powers Kidou :Main Article: Kidou All Shinigami are able to use Kidou Spells in one way or another, their capability of doing so as well as ability to perform high-level spells is dictated by their Kidou Stat.. All Kidou spells can be dividen into two categories: Hadou(Way of Destruction) and Bakudou(Way of Binding). Skills :Main Article: Shinigami Skills and Abilities Most Shinigami may develop their own or train in widely-known special skills as they grow in their levels. Skills are unique abilities that can be performed only by a single character or a small group of characters. Natural Abilities :Main Article: Shinigami Skills and Abilities Shinigami are spiritually-active beings and some natural abilities come with that. Handy, huh? List of Shinigami PCs List of Shinigami NPCs Category:Playable Races